


Blondes Have More Pun

by sirius



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius/pseuds/sirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written in 2008 and includes sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blondes Have More Pun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2008 and includes sexual content.

Sometimes, Junno hears things that he shouldn't in the middle of the night. It's nothing that he can call Jin on, nothing very extreme, but sometimes there's muffled cries from Jin's rooms. Sometimes, he has to pull his pillow over his head. It's not easy having breakfast with Jin the next morning. Usually, his midnight friends are gone by then, but even so.

He thinks it's an unfair price to pay for a flooded apartment, but he doesn't know how to approach Jin about it.

Ueda is straight-talking, he thinks. Ueda would probably know how to deal with this situation without causing embarrassment. So Junno asks Ueda what he should do, without going into any details. Ueda looks at him, as though he's very small and very sweet and he'd like to sweep him underneath one muscular bicep and give him a squeeze.

“He's missing America,” Ueda says. “He'll get it out of his system and embrace the celibate lifestyle once again. Don't worry.”

“Yes, well,” Junno says. “We have to work together. We have this drama coming up. I can't look him in the face at the moment-”

“Just tell him to stop, then,” Ueda says. “Tell him you need to sleep.”

“It's his house!”

“Okay then,” Ueda says. “Ask him if he minds if you borrow them afterwards, because you're feeling lonely too right now.”

“ _Ueda_ -”

“What?” Ueda says, smirking. “Trust me, it works.”

 

At one-thirty in the morning, Junno finds himself jolted awake. He listens carefully, and realises that somebody is knocking on his door. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes. Then, he realises that it's not the door – somebody's hand is thumping rhythmically on the other side of the wall.

Junno narrows his eyes. 

It's not a hard smack. It's a light tap. When Junno listens closely, he can hear the sound of the bed rocking, the small grunts of exertion that come in male and female tones. About to shove a pillow over his head, Junno thinks better of it. He hauls himself out of bed, out of the room, stomps down to Jin's bedroom.

He knocks on the door, a few times, and then cheerfully calls,

“Will you guys be needing a drink afterwards? It sounds like quite a workout for this time in the morning! I'll go and get you some water!”

There's a sudden silence that carries for about a minute, and Junno smiles. He goes to get himself a drink and comes back to bed, satisfied. As he rests his head on the pillow, closes his eyes, he hears a torn cry into the night. 

He pulls the pillow over his head.

 

Jin's not there when Junno wakes up. He's headed out to the set for styling: apparently, the characters in _Yukan Club_ have quite radical appearances. Junno's due to follow in the afternoon and he's glad of the extra sleep. He helps himself to orange juice and borrows Jin's computer to check his e-mails.

When he loads the Internet window, one of Jin's latest e-mails catches his eye. It's from a girl in America: it's a photograph of a blonde girl in very short shorts standing in front of the Hollywood sign. 'Missing you, xxx', it says. Junno screws up his face and closes the window.

 

Junno meets Jin when he goes for his haircut. Jin doesn't look that different, but he's acquired a bunch of lollipops. He sits on the windowsill and watches Junno get done, sucking away. Junno watches him in the mirror and tries not think about where Jin's mouth has been. Tries not to think about blonde hair, spread across a pillow, her hands against Jin's head as he-

“Taguchi,” Jin is saying, except it comes out all funny, and Junno looks startled. Jin throws his lollipop stick into the bin nearby and lights a cigarette instead. Oral fixation, Junno muses.

“They're really going to make you blonde?” 

Junno looks up at the hairstylist, who grins an evil sort of grin. Junno looks back at Jin in the mirror and nods. “Legally, too.”

Jin just scowls at him, picks up a magazine and starts flipping through it. He's smoking with his hand out of the window, the smoke rising behind the glass. When he takes it to his lips Junno tries not to watch. 

 

Junno isn't sure what he thinks about being blonde. He turns around and around in the mirror, admiring himself. It's different. He's been a soft shade of brown for as long as he can remember – he's never been one to push the boat out. It'll help him get into the character, he thinks.

Jin looks up and his jaw drops.

“Fuck,” he says. “That looks so strange.”

It's not quite what Junno was hoping for.

“I mean,” Jin says. “Good strange. You suit it.”

“I wonder if I'll have more fun,” Junno says. 

Jin laughs, a dirty laugh. “Blondes tend to,” he says.

 

A few days later, Junno's used to the colour, used to the sleek way his hair falls to his chin. Sometimes, when nobody's looking, he spins around and watches his hair fly out. He's never taken so much interest in his appearance before. Sometimes, he catches Jin looking at him. When he looks back, Jin always looks away. The whole band's looking at Junno, though, so he doesn't think anything of it. Image changes are often difficult to get used to.

And, he has to admit, he's looking the best out of them right now. 

He sits at home into the night, reading the newspapers they've missed over the last week. When Jin brings a girl home, she studies him in the dim light as Jin takes her coat.

“He's cute,” she says to him, making him scowl as he drags her off. 

It's proof.

“You too,” he says, pleasantly, as she disappears around the corner.

 

Jin's never paid Junno this much attention before. Before, he was always frowning at him, shoving his shoulder, usually because of all the bad jokes Junno's so into. Jin and Junno fight sometimes, because Jin likes to push people until they crack, and even Junno has a breaking point. Sometimes Junno enjoys shouting at Jin, even though he doesn't like shouting generally. He's never got that.

The point is that Jin is different with Junno, now that his hair is blonde and his manner is confident. Junno has spent years trying to work out how to get Jin to pay him attention. He's developed all sorts of brilliant puns, all designed to impress Jin. He's sided with Jin in arguments, bought him coffee in the mornings. Cooked for him, even though he was the guest.

Nothing worked, except for half a packet of hair dye. Junno doesn't get that. He doesn't even have a good pun for it.

The bigger problem is that he doesn't care. He drinks in Jin's attention, because it's short-lived and brilliant, and he wants it for as long as it's there, no matter what the cost is.

 

They take shots for their upcoming calendar. Junno always thinks it's ridiculous that they do this in September: nobody feels very New Yearsy, but they all play along. Mostly they're just glad that they don't get the sort of shots that are given to NEWS. Even Jin couldn't make a plastic bag look good. There are individual shots and group ones, and everything goes steadily until they get to filming the half-naked shoots.

Jin stands with his fingers in his belt-loops and gives it his best smouldering expression. The camera clicks away and when it's done, he looks out of the corner of his eye towards Junno, who's next up. Junno sits, talking to Ueda, and doesn't notice. He hops up when it's his turn, and Jin slouches off sulkily. That's when Junno sees the look on his face, pieces things together. 

He gives the fabric around Jin's waist a playful tug and Jin turns with it, smirking. Junno's eyes are on his waist, then, and when he brings them up, he smirks back. Dropping Jin's belt, he turns heel and swaggers onto the set. Jin watches him take the first shot: looking down the length of his nose, pulling back his shirt. Junno has narrow hips and an arrogant little face, neither of which Jin's ever noticed before, and he can't help but stare at-

“He looks better blonde,” Ueda says, beside him. Jin jumps, having forgotten that he was there.

“Yeah,” Jin says. “Yeah, he does.”

 

Jin starts thinking about puns. He's never thought about puns before: he's not a punning sort of person. Junno normally does all of that for him. Jin never thought that he'd miss it, because he always gets so annoyed with Junno when he does it, but. There's something lonely about not following each sentence with a joke. When Junno finishes his shots, Jin supplies:

“Quite an entrance, Taguchi.”

Junno looks at him, quirks his lip, and nods. He ambles out of the door, flicking his hair back over his head. Jin screws up his nose and glares after him.

 

Jin doesn't take a girl home from the club that night. He skulks off alone, much to Ryo's amusement.

“You've finally worn it out, then,” Ryo says, as Jin grabs his coat.

“Fuck off,” Jin says, pushing his shoulder. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Ryo says, locking onto a girl in the crowd. “Don't count on it.”

 

Jin slams the door when he comes back, forgetting that it's three-thirty and most normal people are asleep. That Junno is mostly normal and that he too will be asleep. It's a surprise, then, when he walks into the living room and Junno is sitting on the sofa. Music is playing faintly and he's sitting with a glass of wine. There's another glass on the coffee table. Jin sits, downs it all in one.

“Well,” Junno says. “Bad night?”

“Yeah,” Jin says. “But I'm not going to whine about it.”

“Heh,” Junno says. “There's a message on your answer machine. Some girl called you.”

“Oh,” Jin says. He gets up to listen to it, but Junno continues.

“I deleted it.”

“Why?” Jin says, flopping back down. Junno isn't normally the type to be impolite. Perhaps the bleach has seeped into his brain and made him go crazy. Anything is possible. It's certainly making Jin go crazy, that shade of blonde, that particularly cold shade of blonde.

“You had a better offer,” Junno says.

“I did?” Jin says. He's had too much to drink if he can't remember that, if he can't remember:

“Yes,” Junno says, and stands, and walks into Jin's room.

“Oh.” Jin says, watching him. “ _Oh_.”

 

When Jin comes into the room, Junno's lying on the bed. His shirt is open and his hair is back and despite the fact that he's kind of haughty and kind of gorgeous, he also looks kind of nervous. 

“It's not because you're blonde,” Jin says. “I mean. It is. But it's because you're treating me like you don't want me. It's because you're being aloof. It's been driving me crazy.”

“Jin,” Junno says. “Either shut your mouth or put it to a better use.”

“Oh,” Jin says, for what feels like the thousandth time. “I can do better than that.”

 

They both know that this isn't something that can last: there's only so much drama that KAT-TUN can sustain, and besides, neither of them are in the market for a serious relationship. It's an itch that Junno's always wanted to scratch, and an ego-boost for Jin. It's just one of those things. Maybe in the morning the reality will hurt, but before that, Junno doesn't care. 

Jin rocks backwards and forwards in his lap, his eyes closed, his hips a loose blur. He's gorgeous and unsteady and noises are lodging in his throat. Junno strokes his throat with his thumb, where the noises are, and Jin tips his head back into it. The nape of his neck is soaked through; there's water dripping down his back. Junno runs his hands down and feels the movement of Jin's hips through them, the fluidity of it, the relentless need, the endless drive. 

Jin takes Junno's right hand and moves it to his cock, without any pre-amble. It makes Junno laugh, quirk an eyebrow right in Jin's face. 

“You think?” he says. 

“Fuck you,” Jin grunts. “You're supposed to be the nice one in the band. Fucking get me off.”

“Only if you say please,” Junno says, tone pleasant, if strained. His other hand is hard on Jin's hip, limiting the range of his movement. 

Jin's eyes are barely open, but he's glaring nonetheless. There's a moment that passes where he tries to force his hips, and when he's unsuccessful he hisses, “ _Please_.”

“Okay,” Junno says. “I've already got the cherry on top.”

Jin hits him in the shoulder and then collapses against it, moving faster and faster and faster. It allows Junno to move, and when he does, Jin begins to cry out without caring, without holding back – and that's more dangerous to Junno than anything, so he moves his hand harder and hopes that Jin can catch up. 

“Yes,” Jin is saying, it's coming out gibberish but he doesn't care. “Fuck, yes, fuck, harder, please, fuck, fuck, right there, right fuck, right-”

“Jin,” Junno says, in Jin's ear, where he's close, where he can just tip words into him, “Jin, fucking hurry up, fucking hurry up, alright-”

And Jin, not one to disobey a direct instruction, promptly comes all over Junno's hand. The sound that escapes his mouth is loud and Junno's ears starting ringing immediately afterwards, but his head's pounding so hard and his vision is so blurred with white that he doesn't even notice.

 

“Fuck,” Jin says. He thinks that he's stuck. There's sweat between them and when he tries to prise himself away, everything hurts. Junno laughs, leaning against the headboard. He makes no attempt to move, and rubs the small of Jin's back.

“Fuck,” Jin says, again. “That was...jincredible, huh?” It's English, which means that Junno hasn't a hope of understanding it, but-

“I junno,” Junno replies. “Something like that.”


End file.
